


From this Moment On

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sweet, bittersweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Tonight has been a long time coming. Electric zeal is coursing through Prompto and he checks for probably the millionth time that the little box is still there in his pocket.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	From this Moment On

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- "Close your eyes and hold out your hands"
> 
> In a fix-it au, I guess. When I first started writing it, I couldn't decide if I wanted it to be during WOR or post-canon. Then I decided to make it post and just started writing about Noct without remembering that Ignis isn't blind in Verse 2. Instead of taking Noct out and making it sad, I just went with it, and then Iggy had to go and make is bittersweet anyway. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ whatcha gonna do?

Tonight has been a long time coming. Electric zeal is coursing through Prompto and he checks for probably the millionth time that the little box is still there in his pocket. Usually, he is the one out later nowadays, with all of the after school activities he’s been asked to document, but he made sure to head home early just for this occasion. Ignis would normally be home by now, but he’s isn’t late enough for it to be a concern yet; just a disappointment. With each ticking second, Prompto’s eagerness sizzles with nowhere to go. In an attempt to use up some of his excess energy, he keys out a text to Noct who quickly replies back. 

_ Good luck, dude  _ followed by a thumbs up. 

He doubts he needs the encouragement but appreciates it anyway. 

_ Thanks, bud!  _ He texts back with his own thumbs up. 

Another minute passes, so he decides to clean the place up a bit. For being blind, Ignis sure can sniff out an abandoned glass or misplaced sock. Prompto wants his main focus tonight to be them and nothing else. It’s right after he has finished stuffing the clean dish towels into the kitchen drawer that the front door opens. 

“Prompto? You are home already?”

Prompto rushes over, pausing only long enough to let him shut the door and place his briefcase on the floor before tackling him in a hug. “Welcome home, Iggy.”

Ignis gives that soft endearing sigh that’s for Prompto alone and puts a hand on his waist. “Hi yourself.” Prompto gives him a kiss and Ignis responds readily, pulling him in closer. “If I always came home to a welcome like this, I’d be sure to get home on time every day.”

Prompto chuckles. “Wish I could, Igster. But you know how those kids are. Can’t stay still for a minute and want to remember every minute of it.”

“That I do. If only I could see all the photos making up the collection. It must weigh a ton.”

“Something like that. I know. But don’t worry, promise I always tell you about the best ones.”

Ignis smiles and pulls back so that he can take off his shoes. “I’m sure you do, love. Speaking of, how was your day?”

“Billy and Samantha talked the kids into making towers out of their paintbrushes. Not exactly what the lesson called for, but I had to appreciate their creativity.”

Ignis gave a small laugh. “They really do have you wrapped around their thumb.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Not at all.” Ignis went over to the refrigerator, taking stock of their groceries with the touch of a hand. 

“How was your day?”

“Oh, it was alright. Listened to a lot of speeches on how we need to focus more on politics now that reconstruction has fully completed. Frankly, it seems irrelevant to me at this point. However, Noctis argued it was important to at least take it into consideration. Sometimes I forget that he can act like a king when he chooses to.”

Prompto laughs. “I mean, he’ll always be Noct to us. You can’t exactly bow down in reverence when you’ve seen the guy running through the woods buck naked because he fell asleep doing laundry and let all of his clothes wash away with the tide.”

Ignis shuts the refrigerator and turns back to him. “Very true. I supposed I will remember that statement when he next asks me why I take all his decisions with a grain of salt. What are you in the mood for dinner? I believe we have everything I need for that green curry you so prefer.”

“Aw, thanks, Iggy. You know I love that, but I was thinking we could in some of that pasta you love.”

“Really? We usually only do that on special occasions.”

“Well,” Prompto pulls the chair out closest to Ignis and pushes him to sit, “today is one.”

A sculpted eyebrow rises. “Oh?” 

“Yep.” 

“And what sort of occasion is it?”

“That is a surprise.”

Ignis sighs, this one Prompto guesses is suppressed impatience. “Must we really wait until the food is here?”

Prompto shakes his head. “Oh, fine. Today’s special cause I want to give you something.”

Ignis smiles endearingly. “That is kind of you. May I have it now?”

“Yeah, okay. _ I’d say ‘ _ close your eyes and hold out your hands’, but…” He pauses, digging the box from his pocket and staring at it for longer than necessary.. 

“Please stop dawdling, you know I hate to be kept in suspense.”

Prompto pecks him on the lips. “Course, Iggy. Here!” He plops the red velvet box into the advisor’s lap. 

Ignis sucks in a breath as his fingers take in what it is he is holding. Not one to jump to conclusions without proper evidence, he carefully opens the lid without a word. His fingers glide over the silver band inside, lifting it up so that he can be absolutely positive what he is holding is a ring.

For calling him out on dawdling, he sure was taking his sweet time to react and it was making Prompto anxious. “So?” He rubs over his arm. 

“It is lovely. Am I correct in my assumptions of what this means?”

Prompto swallows and nods on impulse before remembering that he needs to use his words. “Uh, huh.” He crouches like you are supposed to and takes Ignis’ hands in his, capturing the ring within them in the process. “Ignis Scientia, you have been my light in the darkness and grounding force when I needed it. You give so much for others, and I want to stay by your side for as long as possible so that I can at least try to give you as much back. Will you take me, Igs?”

“Oh, Prompto.” He leans forward so that he can lean his head at his collarbone. “You have been as much, if not more, to me. You have gained back the light, but I continue on in this darkness. Some days, I swear I would lose myself in it if not for your smiling voice to carry me through. It’s overdramatic, I know, but it is the truth. I have no right to feel so given that we somehow miraculously have Noct still with us and the sun again, but I still mourn the fact that I shall never again gaze upon his or your face. I shall never again be able to count the freckles on your nose, read my favorite book, or measure the wellness of a meal by its color. I may never see your smile, but I can hear it and feel the twist of lip when they touch mine. If I can have that, I can remember what I still have to look forward to. If you are willing to stick by me, yes. I will be yours for life.”

Prompto swears he isn’t crying, but his laugh sounds wet so he might as well. “Guess we’ll just have to be messes together, then won’t we?”

“Yes.” 

They stay like that for a long moment, until Prompto releases his hands to wrap them around his back and pull him closer. “I didn’t know you still felt that bad some days, you know?”

“It is not something I like making into a big deal.”

“No. If we are doing this, you make it a big deal. I wanna know when you’re even a bit troubled, kay? I don’t care if it’s this or gripping about some stupid press meeting. And when you feel lost, I’ll be right here for you to hold and remember this is where you are.”

Ignis lets out a shuddering breath. “You say that I give so much to others, but you, Prompto, are the kindest hearted person I know.”

Prompto laughs self-consciously. “I think you’re exaggerating.”

“I am not. You are always shining like the sun, even when there is a shadow lurking. You’re light is infectious.”

“Good. Does it cheer you up, then?”

“Yes. It does. Are you going to put his on me, or not? I said to stop dawdling, did I not?”

Prompto stiffens his back and gives a salute. “Yes, dear!” Tenderly, he runs his hands over his palms and takes the ring so that he can slip it onto his ring finger. Once it is in place, he lifts the hand to his lips so that he can place a kiss there over the metal. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Prompto. Now and always.”

“I like the sound of that.” 

Prompto makes sure that he plasters the largest grin he can on his face when they kiss, that Ignis will know the extent of his happiness in that moment. 


End file.
